Problem: Reduce to lowest terms: $ \dfrac{5}{2} \div \dfrac{6}{7} = {?}$
Answer: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $ \dfrac{6}{7}$ is $ \dfrac{7}{6}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{5}{2} \div \dfrac{6}{7} = \dfrac{5}{2} \times \dfrac{7}{6} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{5}{2} \times \dfrac{7}{6}} = \dfrac{5 \times 7}{2 \times 6} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{5}{2} \times \dfrac{7}{6}} = \dfrac{35}{12} $